Oops Tradução
by Nieryka
Summary: Surpresa, surpresa e surpresa! Oh... nada explícito, sorry. Isso é pura comédia e romance.


Título: **Oops**

Gênero: Slash/Humor

Fandom: Resident Evil 4 (Vocês acharam que eu não tinha mais o que inventar? Hahaha)

Casal: Leon/Krauser

Autora: firewolfsg

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Sumário: Surpresa, surpresa e surpresa!! Oh... nada explícito, sorry. Isso é pura comédia e romance.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Apesar de ser um casal inusitado, esses dois fazem muito sucesso no mundo slash. Esta fanfic pode ser encontrada aqui mesmo no site, quem souber inglês pode se deleitar com ela no original que é muuuito melhor! E deixem reviews pra moça que ela merece!!

**Oops**

**Sou Um Homem Morto**

Jack Krauser estava tão ferrado que poderia muito bem ter pedido a Wesker para arranjar um serviço funerário para si ao invés de uma pickup. Mas o que acontecera a Kennedy não fora sua culpa!

Quando se encontraram do lado de fora da base da Umbrella, Jack sugerira que o outro homem o deixasse lidar com aquilo e contar a sua Agência também. Não fora sua culpa que Leon era teimoso e quisera entrar com ele. Não fora sua culpa que Leon caíra em algum tipo de sopa química nos laboratórios.

A figura em seus braços acordou e agarrou sua camisa num aperto de aço. "Krauser? Por que eu tenho seios?"

Jack engoliu em seco.

**Eu Não Vou Rir**

Wesker era um profissional. Ele não ri, nem sorri. Ele funga. E ele fungava diabolicamente. Essa era a grande diversão em dirigir uma organização secreta dentro de uma organização secreta.

Ainda assim, Kennedy ia ser sua ruína. Quando o jovem encrenqueiro não estava salvando donzelas em perigo e jogando caca em seus cuidadosos e bem arranjados planos, ele estava...Bem, essa última aventura era inacreditável demais para ser real.

Sua turma de cientistas estava quase a beira de orgasmos múltiplos para descobrir as mudanças operadas em Kennedy.

Uma mulher...

Kennedy não estava se divertindo.

"Isso deve ser temporário." Ofereceu Wesker, determinado a não rir.

**Vestir Bonecas!**

"Por que mulheres têm que usar esse instrumento de tortura?"

Ada suspirou ao passar o sutiã por cima do biombo. "Nós ficaríamos curvadas sem o suporte, Leon. Ponha isso logo."

Por mais que Leon detestasse a situação, Ada achava que ele dava uma mulher muito bonita. Ela não brincava de vestir bonecas a anos. E, além disso, aquela coisinha inocente era muito divertida de provocar.

"Odeio isso." Leon finalmente emergiu de trás do biombo para o olhar aprovador de Ada.

Ela sorriu ao ver o quão confortável e perfeito seu velho vestido parecia em Leon. Ela tinha que ir mostrar ele... ela... para Krauser imediatamente.

**Segunda Pele**

Oh Deuses. A vaca de vestido vermelho era diabólica demais para continuar viva. Jack tinha jogado sua jaqueta sobre os ombros de Leon no momento em que a vira.

No que ela estava pensando ao deixar Leon desfilar por aí com roupas que pareciam uma segunda pele? Teve homens demais na base que tinham virado olhos apreciativos e especulativos para Leon quando ele... ela... passara pelos corredores.

O garoto estava desorientado. Jack rosnou consigo mesmo, Leon era inocente demais para ser deixado sem supervisão.

A vaca diabólica piscou para Jack enquanto ele arrastava Leon para Aquisições, para arranjar roupas mais largas.

**Você Tem Roupas De Baixo?**

"Leon Kennedy?" A matriarcal oficial administrativa olhou em dúvida por sobre seus óculos para a loura de fechar comércio a sua frente.

Jack sorriu inocentemente por trás de Leon. "Ele teve um acidente."

"É... " Leon olhou carrancudo para Jack antes de voltar um olhar suplicante para a oficial de Aquisições. "Por favor, não pergunte."

"Certo... então... A menos que você saiba o seu tamanho, fora com a jaqueta para eu poder dar um melhor palpite."

Apesar de receber de volta sua jaqueta, Jack não mostrou nenhum sinal de querer sair dali.

"Você tem roupas de baixo? Eu não quis usar as de Ada, então..."

Os olhos de Jack se arregalaram diante da revelação de que Leon no momento não estava usando nada por baixo.

**Miséria**

Foram duas semanas difíceis. Se Leon não estava nos laboratórios sendo picado e cutucado por um exército de doutores, tinha sempre uma fila de homens tentando atrair sua atenção para um encontro.

Felizmente, Jack estava sempre pairando por perto para desencorajar os idiotas mais persistentes. Mas aquilo era um aborrecimento em si.

Era como se o rapaz não achasse que pudesse mais se cuidar agora que era uma aberração. E mesmo não admitindo, isso doía.

Leon queria seu corpo normal de volta. Os doutores pareciam ter certeza de que aquilo era temporário, mas mesmo assim...

**Aberração**

"Você não é uma aberração, Leon." Jack estendeu a mão para segurar gentilmente o queixo de Leon e fazê-lo olhar para seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro. "Você é lindo."

Leon contemplou miseravelmente sua aparência alterada, mais notável por sua estrutura flexível, seios gentilmente volumosos, um rosto suave e lábios cheios. "Eu deveria ser um homem..."

"Você já pensou que talvez possa gostar de ser uma mulher?" Jack se inclinou para deitar um beijo na base do pescoço de Leon enquanto suas mãos começavam a desabotoar a camisa do rapaz... er... moça...

"Jack..."

"Shhh... Deixe-me mostrar pra você, Leon."

**Quente E Participativo**

Era como lidar com uma virgem. E isso era fisicamente verdadeiro já que o corpo feminino de Leon tinha um hímen.

Jack não podia negar que tinha vibrado ao descobrir isso. Isso o fizera ser mais cuidadoso com Leon; Tão cuidadoso quanto tinha sido ao levar Leon pra cama pela primeira vez como homem.

Leon provou não apreciar menos seu empenho agora quanto apreciava antes. Suas pernas apertaram-se ao redor da cintura de Jack encorajando-o a tomá-la com força.

Jack estava feliz por ter iniciado isso. Homem ou Mulher, Leon era quente e participativo como amante. E Jack sentia falta de seu parceiro de transa.

**De Volta Ao Normal**

Nenhum dos dois pôde dizer quem estava mais surpreso quando Leon recuperou seu corpo masculino na manhã seguinte.

Jack não quis que Leon saísse de sua cama tão cedo, no entanto. Ele achou que era necessário transar com Leon em sua forma masculina, apenas para mostrar ao rapaz que era desejável como homem também. Se nada mais, a ginástica sexual dos dois naquela manhã revelou que tinham sentido falta um do outro.

Ainda assim, eles sabiam que uma vez que os técnicos dos laboratórios tivessem acabado com os testes, Leon teria que retornar a sua própria Agência para sua próxima missão.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jack não queria que Leon partisse, também não pediria a ele que ficasse.

**N****áusea**

Leon estava se sentindo miserável. Ainda que feliz por ser um homem novamente, ele pegara algum vírus nos dias que se seguiram a sua mudança á forma normal.

Aquilo era pior que gripe. Qualquer coisa o fazia sentir náuseas e querer vomitar.

Os cientistas de Wesker estavam furiosamente tentando descobrir se sua condição tinha algo a ver com sua mudança física brusca, ou se realmente tinha algum vírus rodando pelo quartel.

A segunda hipótese seria muito mais convincente se houvesse outros agentes sentindo a mesma coisa.

**Mostrando Todos Os Sintomas Certos**

"Como se sente bebendo isso?"

Leon tomou outro cauteloso gole do chá quente de gengibre que lhe deram. Aquilo não parecia provocar sua náusea. "Isso... na verdade parece aquietar meu estômago."

"Aha! Eu sabia! " A doutora virou-se para os outros médicos triunfante. "Eu disse que ela... quero dizer, ele estava mostrando todos os sintomas certos."

"De quê?"

A doutora voltou-se para ele e bateu amigavelmente em sua mão, confortando-o. "Nós só precisamos de um ultra-som para confirmar, mas eu acho que podemos concluir qual sua condição."

"Então?! Não me deixem no suspense."

"Você está grávido."

"Eu O QUÊ?!"

**Você Nunca Pensou Em Usar Camisinha?**

Como requisitado, Krauser entrou no escritório de Wesker e encontrou seu chefe com uma das mãos na testa para se guardar de uma enxaqueca.

"Bem... congratulações parecem estar na ordem do dia, Krauser." Wesker suspirou sem erguer o olhar ao bater um dedo no relatório em sua mesa.

"Pelo quê?" Jack não tinha idéia do que havia feito para merecer aquelas palavras.

Seu chefe lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador quando finalmente ergueu os olhos. "Krauser... você nunca pensou em usar camisinha?"

"Camisinha?"

Wesker pegou uma folha do relatório e lançou a ele. "Você é pai, meus parabéns."

"Eu O QUÊ?!"

**Conselho De Amiga**

Ada sorriu de lado ao empurrar um pequeno livro nas mãos de Krauser. "Leia isso, 'camarada'. Você vai precisar."

Krauser pegou o livro enquanto rosnava para a cara feliz dela. "Você esta se divertindo muito com isso."

"Mas é claro!" Ela deu um sorriso radiante para ele. "E realmente, Krauser, você mesmo arranjou isso. Por que não usou camisinha?"

"Nós nunca precisamos antes."

"Apenas lembre-se de tomar cuidado com as mudanças de humor." Ada revirou os olhos para o aterrorizado homem. "E presentes com chocolate são úteis."

"Tiraram a faca dele?"

"Foi a primeira coisa que fizeram." Assegurou Ada.

**Presentes**

"Hey, camarada?"

Leon recusou-se a olhar para seu visitante. Um buquê de flores e uma caixa de chocolates pousaram em seu colo.

"Eu não sou uma mulher, Krauser." Rosnou o rapaz.

As flores desapareceram de seu colo e uma revista sobre ARMAS pousou no lugar.

Leon não conseguiu evitar dar uma olhada. "É a nova?"

"A mais recente nas bancas." Jack assegurou.

Leon mordeu os lábios por um momento antes de finalmente desistir e agarrar a revista, rasgando o plástico. "Massageie meus pés, escravo."

"Sim, senhor, 'Mamãe'."

Leon ficou tentado a chutá-lo.

**Mudanças De Humor**

Wesker desejava que seus cientistas fossem espertos o suficiente para fazer para ele algum tipo de dispositivo que avisasse com antecedência sobre os estados mentais de Kennedy. Talvez algo com uma contagem regressiva indicando ' próxima mudança de humor: 10 minutos'.

Confrontado de repente por um choroso, grávido e furioso Kennedy, Wesker tinha imediatamente tirado-o de seu escritório e o jogado direto aos cuidados de Krauser. Infelizmente, isso o deixou para lidar sozinho com a papelada de transferência para trazer o rapaz para sua própria organização; vinte páginas... em triplicatas!

Seus olhos se estreitaram ao súbito pensamento que o fez imaginar se Leon rompera em lágrimas porque tinha adivinhado como Wesker ia reagir.

**Desejos**

Os outros homens na base aprenderam rapidamente a ficar fora do caminho de Kennedy, e a não circular piadas sobre sua condição. Quando Kennedy não chutava seus traseiros por fazerem piadas, ele chorava, e então era Krauser quem aparecia e chutava seus traseiros.

Um lugar que eles aprenderam particularmente a evitar, quando Kennedy estava lá, era a lanchonete. Observar o homem grávido satisfazendo seus desejos de comida podia ser, ás vezes, nauseante.

Nenhuma pessoa sã comeria picles com suco de laranja ou chocolate com espaguete.

Eles tinham que tirar o chapéu para Krauser por valentemente trazer para Kennedy qualquer coisa que ele quisesse sem ficar verde.

**Divertindo-Se Com A Papelada**

Wesker olhou fixamente para o interrogatório vindo da agência de Kennedy. Eles não estavam muito satisfeitos de ter Wesker tentando 'roubar' sua celebridade do ' Ataque dos Los Iluminados' , e exigiram saber o motivo deles terem que aceitar a transferência.

Os cientistas de Wesker eram firmes quanto a permanência de Kennedy, mas eles não queriam que Wesker transpirasse uma palavra sequer para outros sobre a condição do rapaz.

Wesker amaldiçoou o dia em que o armazém da Umbrella veio a baixo. Se não fosse vital ter o Governo patrocinando ele não teria que lidar com a papelada.

Era uma pena que as clausulas de maternidade não funcionavam para que eles tivessem a dispensa de Kennedy durante a gravidez.

**Imagens Do Ultra-Som**

"Aí está... está vendo a cabeça?"

Leon ficou vesgo olhando as imagens em preto e branco. Aquilo era pior do que tentar decifrar figuras 3D nos testes de monitor do treinamento.

"Aqui, queridinho." A técnica circulou a cabeça com sua caneta.

"Eu estou vendo! Eu estou vendo!" Jack estava embaraçosamente empolgado. "Mas... como você diferencia essa daquela outra mancha ali?"

"O quê...Oh meu Deus!" A técnica saiu correndo atrás dos médicos para contar as boas novas, deixando Leon estrangulando Jack.

"Eu estou carregando mais que um pirralho?"

Felizmente para Jack, uma horda de médicos entrou antes que seu rosto ficasse azul.

**Espalhando As Novidades**

Ada tinha que admitir estar sentindo um novo respeito por Krauser. Ela sabia que muitos homens da vida dela iriam querer se safar da responsabilidade sem pensar duas vezes. Mas Krauser estava sem dúvida empolgado com sua paternidade. Simplesmente todas as pessoas na base viram uma cópia das imagens do ultra-som com duas manchas proeminentemente circuladas com um marcador vermelho.

Os técnicos do laboratório os identificaram como um menino e uma menina. Krauser estava contentíssimo.

Claro que um monte de gente também notou as marcas de dedos ao redor de sua garganta. Então o pessoal sabiamente não saiu procurando Kennedy para oferecer os parabéns.

**De Onde Vem Os Bebês**

Jack pairou sobre Leon com grande preocupação depois que sua ultima aula de pré-natal acabou. O rapaz estava tão assustado a ponto de hiperventilar e Jack não podia culpá-lo. Ele não estava exatamente certo de querer saber todos os mecanismos intrincados de onde saiam os bebês. E também não tinha sido encorajador para ele ouvir sobre a dor que algumas mães suportavam durante o parto.

O vídeo que seus orientadores lhes mostraram tinha sido especialmente traumatizante para Leon, que ia passar pela experiência não uma, mas duas vezes com seus gêmeos.

Ao seu pedido, Krauser imediatamente carregou Leon para ver Wesker.

**Eu Quero Uma Cesariana**

"Eu quero uma cesariana."

"Não."

"Mas... "

"Eu fui avisado para não colocar sua saúde em mais nenhum perigo." Wesker resmungou para Leon. "E se uma saída se materializar, como seus doutores tem previsto, você terá seus filhos naturalmente."

Ada apareceu em seu escritório após o par sair. "Não pude evitar ouvir... você não pode dizer que uma cesariana vai prejudicar a saúde de Leon."

Wesker sorriu para ela sardonicamente. "Despesas médicas são menores com partos naturais."

"Assine isso, e eu não conto."

"O que é isso?" Wesker deu uma olhada desconfiada no formulário de aprovação.

"Eu quero ligar minhas trompas."

Ele assinou.

**Seus Bebês**

Após a reação histérica a respeito das perspectivas do parto, Jack levou Leon de volta para o quarto deles para distraí-lo com sexo. Funcionou até certo ponto. Exausto e saciado com seu amante abraçado por trás dele, Leon tinha se acalmado o suficiente para pensar com carinho sobre seus bebês novamente.

Seus bebês... Antes de Leon ter visto o ultra-som aquilo tinha sido só um conceito... parasitas vivos de Krauser que se divertiam ferrando com suas emoções e apetite...

Agora... eles eram seus bebês.

Com toda honestidade, Leon queria filhos. É só que... ele não imaginava que seria ele que ia carregá-los.

**Meu**

A mão de Jack acariciou a barriga inchada de Leon possessivamente antes de abraçar o rapaz adormecido.

'Meu!' Esse tinha sido o pensamento crescente ocupando sua mente desde que Wesker lhe dera a notícia.

Ele sabia que estava sendo irritante com sua paranóica proteção com Leon e seus bebês, mas Jack não podia evitar. Uma das razões pelas quais ele fingira sua morte e se juntara a Wesker fora que Jack pensava não ter nada importante em sua vida para perder, afinal.

Agora tinha, e ele ia protegê-los com sua vida.

**Um Fantasma Do Passado**

A antiga Agencia de Kennedy se queixou, mas Wesker tinha conexões melhores. Apesar do governo ser cauteloso com Wesker, eles sabiam que tinham estragado as chances com Birkin muito tempo atrás e Wesker era sua única conexão com a pesquisa dele agora.

Existiam coisas ali que Wesker sabia que um recém-chegado levaria uma vida inteira para decifrar. E esse conhecimento provou-se significativo quando Wesker finalmente teve um momento de quietude para ler o arquivo de Kennedy.

"William..." Os olhos de Wesker se arregalaram pra valer quando ele fez a conexão. "Seu louco, tolo... Você não podia aceitar Sherry como única filha? Annette teria nos matado se soubesse..."

**Altos E Baixos**

Conforme pegava mais peso, Leon sentia-se mais e mais consciente dos olhos dos outros sobre sua crescente forma. Isso o deixava depressivo. Ele se sentia mais e mais como uma aberração com o passar dos dias. Wesker, especialmente, parava qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo para observá-lo onde quer que os dois se encontrassem.

Leon poderia jurar que Jack era mandado por Deus nesses momentos. Ele sempre parecia saber quando Leon precisava de uma massagem nas costas, ou nos pés ou um simples ombro amigo. Um sorriso se espalhou nos lábios de Leon ao pensar no cara; Jack dava um bom escravo.

**Implica****ções**

Wesker olhou para a fórmula crua em que estava trabalhando. Brilhante... Aquilo criava uma mulher fértil instantaneamente, em qual a gravidez causava de volta a mudança, o que escondia a evidência de seu útero...

Wesker podia imaginar a nova dinâmica das missões. Como o infeliz alvo iria reagir a ir para cama com uma mulher e acordar ao lado de um agente masculino que estava carregando um filho seu?

O que o Governo americano poderia fazer com isso...

Mas William... Quando William falara sobre gravidez masculina todos aqueles anos atrás, Wesker não percebera quão desesperadamente ele queria outro filho.

Tinha William a intenção de ter um filho seu?

**T****ratando Leon Bem**

Se qualquer um perguntasse a Ada seis meses atrás, ela teria zombado da sugestão de que Krauser podia ser sentimental. Mas lá estava ele agora; sendo tão enjoativamente doce com Leon que ela estava ficando com cáries só de observá-los.

Em qualquer outra situação, Leon acabaria com a raça dele por tratá-lo como uma mulher. Mas o pobre garoto estava tendo uma gravidez miserável. Ele era desafortunado o suficiente para estar entre o número de grávidas que tinha enjôos matinais e náusea além do primeiro trimestre...

Pensando direito nisso... se Krauser não fosse gentil com Leon com certeza um bom número de pessoas provavelmente teria umas palavrinhas pra dizer a ele.

**Interesse Incomum**

Forçar Leon a comer transformara-se em um desafio diário para Jack. Era pior já que a náusea era realmente ruim, mas o rapaz precisava comer. Era a saúde e a vida de três pessoas em jogo ali.

Para a surpresa de Jack, Wesker estava mostrando um interesse incomum na gravidez de Leon. Ele parecia estar despendendo um tempo extraordinário com os cientistas designados a Leon em vez de cuidar de seus numerosos outros projetos.

O problema era o seguinte, Jack não conseguia entender que possível conexão podia ter ali para interessar tanto Wesker...

Jack praguejou. O homem não ia colocar as mãos escorregadias em seus bebês!

**Ocultando A Evidência**

Seus cientistas reclamaram em alto e bom som quando Wesker começou a colocar partes do arquivo de Kennedy por trás de níveis de segurança especiais. Ele lhes disse que isso era para dar um tempo ao garoto, esconder um incidente humilhante, e fechar a porta para detalhes inúteis que eles jamais seriam capazes de manejar sem a fórmula original, de qualquer jeito.

Na verdade, isso agora era pessoal. Wesker não queria mais ninguém colocando as mãos naquilo. Isso era... poderia ser o presente de William para ele... Wesker ia guardar aquilo com ciúmes de agora em diante.

Kennedy... Wesker iria mantê-lo sob observação enquanto secretamente refinava a fórmula sozinho.

**Altos E Baixos 2**

Leon achava que passava tempo demais dormindo, mas ele se cansava tão facilmente agora...

Ele odiava o que seu corpo tinha se tornado. Ele estava gordo e deselegante... e não conseguia mais ver seus pés... e...

Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo cheiro de gengibre.

Jack pousou uma xícara de chá em suas mãos com um prato de sanduíches bem ao alcance, antes de sentar-se na outra ponta do sofá com os pés de Leon em seu colo.

Leon gemeu de contentamento quando Jack massageou seus pés eficientemente. Se Jack ainda conseguia desejar sua forma de barril, Leon estava a fim de sexo essa noite.

**Dança Das Horas**

Jack fora sábio o bastante para mostrar a Leon o DVD que alugara para assistirem, na privacidade de seus aposentos. Leon provavelmente o teria matado se ele tivesse mostrado o filme "Fantasia" da Disney na frente de alguma testemunha.

Jack não sabia como tirar da mente de Leon a idéia de que ele estava desajeitado e horrendo. E não havia dúvidas de quem no relacionamento deles era representado pelo hipopótamo e quem era o jacaré, do seguimento da "Dança das Horas".

No final das contas, tinha valido a pena a quase concussão recebida para se aconchegar com Leon e rirem juntos ao longo do filme.

**Desejos**** II**

Wesker percebeu que estava passando tempo demais monitorando a gravidez de Kennedy e não em seus outros projetos. De qualquer forma, ele não podia evitar. O sucesso do experimento de William era de grande interesse para ele. Wesker queria os bebês saudáveis e o brilhantismo de William realizado.

Além do mais, era óbvio que o corpo de Kennedy estava passando por bastante estresse carregando os bebês. O pobre rapaz estava tendo um problema terrível para manter a comida no estômago.

Honestamente, porém, Wesker não achava a náusea tão surpreendente; não com os desejos que Kennedy estava mostrando. Rabanete doce não tinha nada que fazer esparramado por cima de sorvete de morango.

**Brilhando De Saúde**

Todos ficaram aliviados quando Leon finalmente se livrou das náuseas. Os médicos após um tempo recomendaram uma dieta para o pobre rapaz, e sugeriram que Leon freqüentemente comesse balas de gengibre sempre que necessário.

Sentir-se melhor felizmente aliviou a depressão de Leon também. Ele começou a brilhar de saúde agora... lembrando muito a radiância de uma saudável mulher grávida.

Não que alguém ousasse dar voz a essa observação. Só porque Leon estava grávido, não significava que não continuasse um homem perigoso, e as mudanças de humor faziam dele letal para estar por perto.

Jack ganhou muito respeito por sua bravura.

**Você É Lindo**

Jack tinha dado um jeito na paranóia de Leon a respeito de sua aparência física. "Você é lindo, Leon." O indicador de Jack erguera-se imediatamente para pressionar os lábios de Leon para impedi-lo de rejeitar a declaração. " Eu não quero ouvir você contradizendo isso."

Leon sacudiu a cabeça ao olhar para ele. "Jack, fala sério, eu estou gor..."

"Você está carregando nossos filhos, Leon." Jack interrompeu Leon antes que ele pudesse concluir. "E você é bastante desejável para mim nesse momento."

Leon segurou a mão de Jack antes que desatasse os cordões de sua calça. "Você não pode continuar me desej..."

"Eu continuo, Leon. Muito."

**A Palavra Com ****'A' **

O sexo valeu a tarde toda em que foi constrangido até a alma pelo obstetra de Kennedy, que passou um sermão em Jack a respeito de cuidados durante o ato. E... eles perceberam que era tempo de compreenderem que estavam fazendo amor.

Nenhum deles podia negar por mais tempo a palavra com "A". Leon reconheceu que ele não fora obrigado a carregar os bebês de Jack. E Jack sabia que nunca abandonaria Leon ou seus filhos.

Mesmo Ada estava enfiando o nariz no relacionamento deles, infiltrando catálogos de joalheria em seus aposentos. E Wesker já andava perguntando se eles já tinham decidido qual o sobrenome as crianças iam ter.

Aquilo era aterrorizante.

**O Maldito Anel**

Jack finalmente comprou o maldito anel. Entretanto, mesmo Leon estando mais contido desde o dia em que quase o estrangulara até a morte após descobrir que estava carregando gêmeos, Jack não estava confiante sobre suas chances de sobrevivência se errasse o momento certo das mudanças de humor do rapaz.

Sua vida estava em jogo aqui.

Fazer o pedido durante o jantar estava fora; os desejos esquisitos de Leon por comida assassinavam o clima. Fazê-lo na privacidade de seus aposentos também não dava. Leon era mais controlado em público e Jack talvez precisasse de socorro. Pensando bem, Leon ia matá-lo de qualquer maneira se ele fizesse o pedido muito publicamente.

**O Pedido**

O recente comportamento estranho de Jack estava perturbando Leon e fazendo-o começar a temer que o homem estivesse se arrependendo da nova intensidade do relacionamento.

Então, Ada pediu para que Leon a encontrasse no ginásio. Ela era uma vaca malévola.

Leon aparecera bem a tempo de ouvir Jack gritando com ela. "Pare de me atormentar sobre quando vou pedí-lo em casamento, Maldição! Eu ainda não sei como vou fazer o pedido!"

Leon estava sorrindo de lado ao se aproximar por trás de Jack e bater em seu ombro. Jack se virou, deu de cara com ele e ficou mortificado demais para dizer ou fazer qualquer outra coisa exceto erguer e mostrar o anel.

**Que Sirva Como Vingança**

Leon começou a a usar o anel de Jack em sua mão esquerda. E Jack não conseguiu superar o fato de que ele tinha que agradecer á vaca de vestido vermelho pela não fatalidade de seu pedido.

É claro, Jack agora tinha que agüentar os comentários dos outros pela base a respeito da maneira que ele pedira Leon em casamento.

Ele realmente devia ter percebido que a vaca estava armando alguma. Ela normalmente não trocava muitas palavras com ele. Ele nunca ia se esquecer daquilo.

Droga...

Jack ficou imaginando se seria vingança suficiente apontá-la como madrinha de sua filha.

**Distra****ções**

Wesker jogou suas anotações no chão em desgosto, frustrado além do que podia acreditar. O que ele finalmente conseguira era tóxico demais até para se manipular.

Wesker percebeu que ele provavelmente faria mais progressos se partilhasse a informação com sua bancada de cientistas ao invés de praticamente esconder as investigações a respeito de como e por quê. Entretanto, ele impelira atenção nos cuidados com Kennedy durante a gravidez porque não queria partilhar a descoberta de William.

Ainda assim... por que ele estava tão decidido a fazer aquilo funcionar agora? Não era como se ele tivesse alguém com quem partilhar o milagre de William...

Ele ia telefonar para Sherry de manhã.

**Chefe Agindo Estranho**

A base toda estava fervendo de excitação. A abertura "feminina" de Leon reaparecera, então a hora do nascimento estava obviamente perto.

Jack estava ficando extremamente preocupado com seu chefe. Wesker não era normalmente cuidadoso. Ainda assim ele mexera os pauzinhos para convidar Sherry Birkin a visitar Leon em sua base mais secreta.

Ele não entendia qual era o jogo do homem. Mas ao menos, Jack não achava que Wesker estava de olho em seus filhos para experiências. Wesker parecia genuinamente preocupado com a saúde de Leon e seus bebês.

Após o nascimento, entretanto, Jack esperava que seu chefe voltasse ao normal. Isso era muito esquisito.

**Uma Transformação Parcial**

Era muito interessante que Kennedy fora objeto apenas de uma transformação parcial. Ele continuava mantendo sua genitália masculina com a abertura aparecendo por trás de seus testículos. Além disso, seu peito estava crescendo.

O pobre garoto estava traumatizado. Apenas recentemente ele começara a ficar confortável com seu corpo novamente então seu peito começou a inchar mais a cada dia. Os médicos supunham que isso significava que Kennedy devia amamentar seus bebês naturalmente.

Os seios de Kennedy já estavam marginalmente maiores do que tinham sido quando seu corpo era completamente feminino. Seus médicos estavam todos com esperanças de que eles parassem de crescer antes que o rapaz sofresse um colapso nervoso.

**Alguém Ia Ser Demitido Por Isso**

Alguém ia ser demitido por isso. Não, isso era muito pouco. Alguém ia ser assassinado por isso.

Nos piores pesadelos de Wesker ele jamais imaginara estar numa situação como aquela. Os novos elevadores visavam supostamente melhorar a segurança da base detendo intrusos, não agentes em licença.

Pior, Kennedy e Krauser estavam com ele e o rapaz acabara de arruinar seus sapatos. Krauser estava em pânico...

Wesker estava certo de que alguém lá em cima o odiava. Parecia que ia ser dele a missão de trazer ao mundo os gêmeos de Krauser. (Nota Indignada da Tradutora: Ei! Toda hora é filhos do Krauser, gêmeos do Krauser... o cara não fez sozinho, pô! É do Leon também... ele tá carregando os pirralhos ou não??). Era uma boa coisa ele sempre carregar seu celular.

**Você Devia Ter Me Deixado Fazer Uma Cesariana!**

Já fazia duas horas que estavam presos no elevador e Wesker estava determinado a matar alguém após finalmente serem resgatados. Bem... talvez ele devesse tentar não demonstrar isso; poderia atrasar o resgate.

"Você devia ter me deixado fazer uma cesariana!"

Kennedy não tinha esquecido esse fato desde que o trabalho de parto tinha começado. Entretanto, Wesker tinha que simpatizar com ele. O pobre rapaz estava metido num mundo de dor que nenhum de seus dois atendentes acidentais podia nem começar a imaginar. Eles não tinham drogas, e as ervas que carregavam para emergências não serviam para mulhe... para ninguém grávido.

**Você Fez Isso Comigo**

Wesker estava tendo suas dúvidas a respeito do milagre da descoberta de William. Kennedy já tinha praticamente quebrado uma das mãos de Krauser, e parecia que ele já estava pronto para fazer o mesmo com a outra.

"Você fez isso comigo!" Kennedy estivera gritando com o pobre homem pela última meia hora. "Eu nunca mais vou deixar você me tocar de novo, seu maldito reservatório de esperma ambulante!"

"Leon, seja justo. Os dois tiveram participação na coisa."

Os olhos de Leon subitamente viraram-se para Wesker. "Se tentar ou fizer algo após isso acabar... eu castro você."

Wesker imediatamente abandonou qualquer plano nascente.

**E****nfiar Meus... Dedos Lá...?**

"Lá?" Wesker ficou olhando fixamente para seu celular (que ele colocara em viva-voz).

"Sim! O cordão umbilical pode estar no caminho ou ter se enrolado no pescoço do bebê!" Gritou o obstetra de Kennedy no aparelho.

"Mas... enfiar meus... dedos lá...?" Seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão de horror.

"Wesker!" O tom da voz de Krauser o fez erguer o olhar. "Por favor, não deixe meus bebês morrerem."

Wesker respirou fundo e se concentrou. "Certo." Ele deu ao exausto Kennedy um aceno confiante antes de cuidadosamente enfiar os dedos lá.

Alguém ia morrer por causa desse pesadelo, mas não seria Kennedy nem os Bebês.

**O Parto**

Isso era de acabar com os nervos, mas Wesker o fez. "Está livre e... estou vendo a cabeça!"

"Leon! Empurre!" Gritou o obstetra no telefone. "Deixe seus bebês nascerem! Empurre!"

"Vamos lá, Amor. Empurre!"

"Estou empurrando! Se você acha que é tão fácil, por que não faz você mesmo?"

Jack estava quase uivando ao lado de Leon enquanto sua outra mão era esmagada.

O filho de Jack e Leon escorregou para as mãos de Wesker. E menos de um minuto depois, também a filha deles.

O elevador escolheu aquele exato momento para se mover, finalmente abrindo suas portas para um bando de gente expectante. Ao verem os bebês chorões a multidão aplaudiu com alegria.

**Se Apenas**

Ele estava sorrindo. Wesker quase não podia acreditar em si mesmo.

Seus sapatos estavam arruinados, também suas calças por ficar ajoelhado no carpete áspero. Suas luvas tinham ido no mesmo caminho, e sua camisa cara estava ao redor de um dos bebês. A despeito de seu estado lamentável ele estava feliz.

Um afilhado! Wesker não podia acreditar que Krauser tinha pedido que fosse o padrinho e Kennedy concordara. Mas ele supunha que tinham achado bom oferecer já que ele essencialmente tinha salvado a vida de Kennedy e dos gêmeos.

Olhando para Vincent Scott... Wesker não pode evitar imaginar como poderia ter sido com William, se apenas...

**Um Mundo Estranho**

Um ano atrás, Ada e Krauser tinham sido rivais declarados; Leon estava "do outro lado" e ela o protegia na surdina porque gostava dele; e ambos, ela e Leon, mataram Krauser. (Não que ele tivesse continuado morto.)

No presente? Krauser casara-se com Leon; eles tinham gêmeos; e ofereceram a ela ser madrinha da filha deles. Aquele era um mundo estranho.

Observando Leon passar por sua gravidez a fez deixar de querer passar pela mesma experiência. Ada já estava emocionada o suficiente em ter a oportunidade ocasional de cuidar e brincar com Kristen Jade.

**O Pequeno Milagre ****De William**

Demonstrou muito da confiança que tinham quando os Krausers, saindo para uma tarde de passeio sem as crianças, as deixarem com os respectivos padrinho e madrinha.

Wesker suspirou consigo mesmo enquanto ninava seu afilhado. Seis meses haviam se passado, e agora todo mundo na base já tinha visto as fitas de segurança do elevador, e visto-o trazendo ao mundo os gêmeos de Krauser. Sua reputação como um completo mal caráter estava inevitavelmente arruinada.

Mas... Wesker não conseguia sentir nenhum arrependimento pela chance de carregar nos braços o pequeno milagre de William. Ele quase podia imaginar Vincent como sendo seu filho com William.

**Amor**

"Pronto para Kristen?" Perguntou Jack, ao carregar a filha para onde Leon estava sentado.

"É, estou." Leon ergueu Vincent para ele e descobriu o outro peito.

Um sorriso todo besta estava estampado no rosto de Jack enquanto observava Leon amamentar a filha.

"Que é?"

"Só... com ciúmes, acho."

Leon encarou o marido por sobre a cabeça da filha. "Os seios são apenas temporários. E é melhor continuarem temporários."

Jack ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz. "Eu me lembro de quando ameaçou Wesker, Amor. Eu prefiro continuar com minhas bolas, obrigado."

"Você... tem me chamado bastante de "Amor" ultimamente."

"'Porque é isso que você é pra mim." Jack disse, beijando-o.

FIM

Ooowwwnnn!!! Não é fofa?? É uma fic de humor pra não ser levada a sério, mas é tão bonitinha que não resisti. Em defesa da honra do senhor Leon Scott Kennedy (lindoooo!!!!) acho que ele odiaria a idéia de ficar grávido... mas talvez gostasse da idéia de adotar, sei lá. Isso teria que ser bastante discutido entre ele e o Krauser. De qualquer forma, meninas e meninos, esse é o meu casal preferido dos games e o Leon é simplesmente o personagem mais gato já criado!

Outra tradução de uma fic mais séria de Resident Evil logo estará disponível, da mesma autora, afinal a garota é demais! Se puderem prestigiar a autora entrando no profile dela ou deixando review nas fics que ela escreveu (e da que eu traduzi de orelhuda), fico agradecida. Pode ser em português mesmo, o que vale é a intenção.

Se compararem minha tradução com a versão original vão ver que tomei algumas liberdades (não muitas, espero) com o texto. Não sou a melhor das tradutoras e algumas coisas simplesmente não estavam funcionando pra mim em português, então peço perdão!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Ahhh, quem é fã do game vai ficar feliz em saber que no fim de 2008 vai sair um filme feito em Computação Gráfica baseado no enredo dos jogos. E vai ter a Claire Redfield (quem??) e o Leon (gatoooo)!! O trailer está disponível na net, e no youtube vocês vão achá-lo se digitarem Resident Evil Degeneration, que é o nome do filme. See ya!!

PS: Não desisti das minhas outras fics, não! Just Like Us e Começo só saíram de férias por um tempo mas vão voltar logo, logo. Estou escrevendo, mas em ritmo de lesma manca, então quando tiver pelo menos um número de páginas decente para postar eu atualizo. Sorry!


End file.
